Perché non provi, Sherlock?
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Perché non provi Sherlock?... Lui aveva smesso di far rimbalzare la palla da squash e l'aveva guardata. Cosa?... Lei strofinò fra loro le mani. Sorrise verso un punto indefinito, lontano da lui. Con…Miss Adler, intendo…perché non provi Sherlock?
1. Con Miss Adlerintendo

**Nota autore: **Salve a tutti!  
>Come per l'ultimo capitolo della mia prima ed unica storia, faccio una premessa (che potete senza alcuna remora saltare, se volte!^^).<p>

Eliminando il fatto che Sherlock Holmes è un uomo destinato a non legarsi ad una donna, nel senso comune che noi diamo al concetto di "legame", dobbiamo ammetterlo, per quanto possa negarlo o nasconderlo, lo Sherlock Holmes della BBC ama, a suo modo, Irene Adler. Non è un'interpretazione romantica della situazione, quanto piuttosto pura e semplice realtà. E' l'unica donna di Mr Holmes, è La Donna.

A questo punto, la domanda che sorge spontanea (o che credo possa sorgere spontanea) è: perché un racconto su Sherlock è Molly?  
>Semplice: proprio perché è un racconto! E' un evadere dalla "realtà" (per quanto si tratti di una realtà letteraria o televisiva, per carità!).<p>

Per quanto mi riguarda sceglierò sempre e comunque Molly. La Molly con le coccarde nei capelli e gli orecchini che sembrano decorazioni rubate all'albero di Natale; la Molly con i maglioni più assurdi e le fantasie più improbabili. Quella Molly, non un'altra. L'opposto, l'esatto opposto di Sherlock Holmes e l'esatto opposto di Irene Adler. Molly è la donna normale, è il 99% della popolazione femminile...è quella che prova ad essere sensuale ma non ci riesce ed è per questo che noi (o per lo meno io) tifiamo per lei.

Perché così dovrebbe essere, perché così la nostra coscienza, il nostro senso di giustizia, la nostra visione romantica e salvatrice dell'amore possono essere soddisfatti.

Nonostante tutto questo, quando scrivo cerco di essere fedele ai personaggi dello Sherlock della BBC. Ciò che intendo fare è rendere, o per lo premo provare a rendere, reale, l'irreale storia fra Sherlock e Molly…ci sono riuscita? A voi, l'ardua sentenza!

Spero vi piaccia e scusate il lungo e tedioso preambolo!  
>Mi raccomando, voglio le vostre critiche! ^^<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Perché non provi, Sherlock?"<strong>

Tesa come una corda di violino e pronta a vibrare quando la tua vicinanza la sfiorava.

Pensavo a te tutto il giorno, sempre tesa e agitata;

ma tu non potevi accorgertene,

come non ti accorgi della tensione della molla del tuo orologio da taschino,

che nell'oscurità conta e misura paziente le tue ore e accompagna i tuoi passi con un battito impercettibile,

l'orologio a cui tu getti un'occhiata di sfuggita ogni tanto,

in uno dei milioni di secondi segnati dal suo ticchettio.

Sapevo tutto di te,

conoscevo ogni tua abitudine,

ciascuna delle tue cravatte,

ciascuno dei tuoi abiti,

ben presto conobbi un per uno i tuoi conoscenti e li suddivisi

in quelli che mi piacevano e quelli che non mi andavano a genio.

(Zweig – Lettera di una sconosciuta)

* * *

><p>Era stata bella, di questo ne era certa.<p>

Il viso era irriconoscibile ma nonostante ciò si intuiva che sotto quell'ammasso di pelle, ecchimosi e sangue ci dovesse essere qualcosa di bello.

Il corpo lo era…le forme, la tonicità e la proporzione del tutto era quasi perfetta. Tuttavia, per quanto fosse lampante che era stato curato in maniera quasi maniacale (si intuiva da come erano tenute le unghie di mani e piedi, dalla morbidezza della pelle e dalla lucentezza dei capelli) era altrettanto palese che gli fosse stata data attenzione solo poco prima della morte…non era stato curato con amore e costanza nel tempo.

Finì il suo lavoro e lo coprì con un telo bianco.

Si allontanò di qualche passo, mise le mani in tasca e appoggiò la schiena al muro. Non riusciva a togliere lo sguardo da quel corpo ormai coperto.

Il silenzio intorno a lei, anzi intorno a loro, era completo, quasi assordante. Intuiva solo il rumore dei generatori delle celle frigorifere e delle poche luci al neon che aveva acceso. Non era stato necessario accenderle tutte.

Sentì il fermaglio che aveva dietro la testa grattare leggermente contro l'intonaco. Tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche e lo tolse delicatamente. Lo rigirò fra le dita, guardandolo senza vederlo. Lo infilò nella tasca sinistra del camice. Fissò le sue unghie laccate di rosso…non era abituata a portarle così, aveva le dita rigide come se lo smalto si dovesse ancora asciugare. Non si sentiva a suo agio…ma lo aveva fatto lo stesso, aveva tentato lo stesso...sorrise leggermente…in fondo non era andata tanto male.

"Buon natale, Molly Hooper…"

Arrossì.

Ripensò al bacio.

Al rossore si aggiunse un sorriso leggero.

Poi il suo cervello decise di completare quel ricordo….anzi, decise di mostrarle la realtà…

"Ho visto che hai un nuovo ragazzo e che fai sul serio…"

"…Cosa?...scusa, cosa?"

"Lo vedi sta sera stessa e gli porti anche un regalo…"

"Direi che può bastare…", un premuroso John.

"Sta zitto e bevi…", un lungimirante Greg.

"Oh andiamo, avrai notato il regalo in cima alla busta…una confezione perfetta! Invece gli altri li ha fatti in fretta…"

Panico, era panico quello che aveva provato. Si ritrovò a provarlo anche in quel momento, contro il muro. Iniziò a camminare lentamente, cercando di calmarsi e di fermare quel ricordo.

"…è per una persona speciale!...Il colore è uguale al rossetto…o è un'associazione inconscia o forse cerca di incoraggiarlo…"

Imbarazzo…si poi era subentrato l'imbarazzo, si portò le mani a coprirsi il volto come a cancellare quello che era successo.

"…in ogni caso la signorina Hooper è innamorata e il regalo lascia pensare che questa volta faccia sul serio…il che fa presagire speranze a lungo termine…"

Non taceva, continuava a parlare, a dedurre, a interpretare…ad interpretarla. Incrociò le braccia e le strinse forte intorno a sé.

"E' evidente che lo vedrà sta sera dal trucco e dall'abbigliamento, per compensare le dimensioni delle labbra e del sen…"

Sciolse le braccia e le appoggiò sopra ad uno dei tavoli preparatori. Inspirò e dopo qualche istante espirò.

Non si era mai sentita così a disagio come lo era stata qualche ora prima a Baker Street.

Mai.

Chiuse gli occhi cercando di imporsi sulla propria mente.

Non voleva ricordare….avrebbe solo voluto tagliare la linea dei suoi ricordi e conservarne un pezzo…voleva conservare solo e soltanto "…Buon natale, Molly Hooper…" e le sue labbra sulla sua guancia…tutto qui!

Invece no….la sua mente continuava inesorabile….continuava fino a quel sospiro…fino a quel pacchetto rosso sulla mensola del camino…fino a quello Sherlock che spariva in camera sua….fino alle sue mani laccate che tengono tremanti il bicchiere.

Come poteva, Sherlock, amare la mente, come poteva adorare un qualcosa che si impone su di te e ti ripropone tutto…anche quello che non vuoi!

Inspirò, rimise le mani nelle tasche e ricominciò a camminare lentamente, fissando i propri piedi.

La porta della sala mortuaria si aprì improvvisamente.

Sherlock Holmes precedeva un sobrio Mycroft.

«Lei corrispondeva alla descrizione…l'abbiamo fatta portare qui…diciamo a casa sua…»

La patologa si avvicinò al tavolo dove era la salma. Le mani ancora in tasca.

Sherlock la fissava.

«Potevi non venire, Molly!»

Sorrise per l'imbarazzo…lui continuava a tenere gli occhi su di lei…

«Non fa niente, sono tutti presi dal…Natale…» cercò di imporsi su se stessa «…il viso è totalmente sfigurato, quindi, potrebbe essere un po' difficile...».

La voce l'aveva leggermente tradita.

Vide gli occhi del detective abbandonarla per posarsi sul volto che lei aveva liberato dal lenzuolo.

«E' lei vero?...», la voce asciutta di Mycroft.

«Mostrami il corpo…»

Di nuovo un sorriso imbarazzato…abbassò lo sguardo e tirò il lenzuolo sino ai piedi.

Vide gli occhi di Sherlock vagare su quel corpo freddo.

«E' lei!»

Andò via. Non disse nulla, non fece nulla…non poteva essere un caso qualsiasi…un cadavere qualsiasi…

«Grazie Miss Hooper!», il rispetto che Mycroft Holmes aveva per l'etichetta non lo abbandonava mai.

«Lei chi?...Perché Sherlock l'ha riconosciuta non…non dalla faccia?»

Vide il suo sorriso di circostanza e le sue spalle girarsi.

Sentì la porta chiudersi mentre ricopriva il corpo di quella donna che Sherlock conosceva.

Prese la cartella, lesse il nome…Irene Adler…siglò il riconoscimento.

* * *

><p>I giorni passarono.<p>

Non le ci volle molto a confermare la sua idea che quello non fosse un caso come gli altri.

Le erano bastati certi comportamenti comprensivi che John riservava a Sherlock, i sospiri di Mrs Hudson…una volta l'aveva incontrata sulle scale di Baker Street…

«Vai già via, Molly cara?»

Lei aveva sorriso chiudendosi il cappotto.

«Devo tornare a lavoro…dovevo solo lasciare a Sherlock…»

Un violino aveva iniziato a suonare sopra di loro…una melodia lenta e dolce…

«…Povero caro, mangia meno di prima…i dolori del cuore non risparmiano nessuno!»

Molly era rimasta immobile mentre Mrs Hudson la superava per portare la cena a Sherlock…l'aveva sentita aprire la porta, entrare nel salotto chiamando il detective con voce allegra e chiudersi la porta alle spalle…la musica non era cessata. Lei era rimasta lì, una mano appoggiata alla parete, l'altra a reggere la borsa. Gli occhi che fissavano la porta chiusa.

Poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo ed era tornata al Bart's.

Quando si vide recapitare l'annullamento della certificazione di morte per Irene Adler, per la prima volta in vita sua, Molly Hooper prese un giorno di permesso.

* * *

><p>Qualche giorno dopo, la patologa si ritrovò Sherlock in laboratorio ad analizzare un telefono…le cose le erano ormai chiare.<p>

Oramai sapeva di Irene Adler, non ci aveva messo molto a trovarla su internet ed a far parlare Mrs Hudson; ma soprattutto sapeva che Sherlock si era sbagliato…quando aveva confermato che quel cadavere era quello di Irene Adler, lui si era sbagliato….l'infallibile Sherlock Holmes aveva commesso un errore!...e lei sapeva il perché. Sapeva che lui aveva commesso un errore perché era coinvolto…emotivamente coinvolto…

Tuttavia, forse per negazione o per averne conferma, aveva continuato a recitare la sua parte…

«…E' un telefono?»

«Può fare anche le foto…» non la guardava…non la guardava quasi mai, quando le parlava…

«e…lo passi ai raggi x?»

«Si, esatto…»

«e…di chi è?», sorridi Molly…devi sorridere…tutto come se nulla fosse…

«di una donna…»

«la tua ragazza?...»..oddio, ora si sentiva come un'undicenne…

Lui aveva sbattuto le palpebre un paio di volte…

«Lo pensi perché passo qualcosa di suo ai raggi x?...»

«Beh…tutti facciamo cose sciocche…» per lo meno, per lei era così…o meglio, per il resto del mondo era così. Sicuramente non per Sherlock!

Poi lui aveva detto quella cosa del "lei adora fare questi piccoli giochi" e Molly si era quasi sentita mancare…invece no, lui aveva sbagliato, di nuovo…non sapeva perché ma le uscì un sospiro di sollievo.

Fissò il telefono di quella donna nelle mani del detective…si, quella donna…Molly lo sapeva, Molly lo sentiva che quella donna era qualcosa in più o qualcuno di più, per Sherlock Holmes…

* * *

><p>Lo fissava.<p>

Quello che doveva fare lo aveva già fatto, quello che avrebbe dovuto fare voleva dimenticarlo.

Lui era al telefono, non sapeva con chi e non le importava.

Lei aveva passato il tempo, da quando le aveva detto che aveva bisogno di lei, a pensarci: non lo avrebbe più visto…forse non per sempre ma…

Aveva svolto i suoi compiti meccanicamente mentre la sua mente, la sua insopportabile mente, continuava a pensare ed elaborare. Aveva ripensato a quel natale, a quel cadavere e a quella donna ed ora non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a lei.

Lo fissava e pensava a lei.

Pensava alle reazioni di lui. Alle reazioni di lui quando si trattava di lei.

Fu per questo che non si stupì quando, poco prima di andarsene e lasciarlo nel laboratorio, sentì la sua stessa voce dirgli:

«Perché non provi Sherlock?...»

Lui aveva smesso di far rimbalzare la palla da squash e l'aveva guardata.

«Cosa?...»

Lei strofinò fra loro le mani. Sorrise verso un punto indefinito, lontano da lui.

«Con…Miss Adler, intendo…perché non provi Sherlock?»

Non sapeva perché lo stava dicendo ma sapeva che doveva dirlo, per lui. Certo lei non ne era felice e mai lo sarebbe stata ma lo voleva e doveva dire, per lui.

Sherlock la guardò con aria assente e inespressiva.

Il sorriso della patologa non scomparve ma divenne triste.

«E' il momento più sicuro…il momento migliore…forse l'unica possibilità che hai!...Ti prego, Sherlock, prova!...»

Tutto quello che aveva detto, lo aveva pronunciato con tranquillità. Senza dolcezza, commozione, tristezza o pietà...era il tono più neutro che potesse avere e quello a cui forse lui avrebbe potuto credere.

La patologa sospirò pesantemente, sorrise più a se stessa che a lui, voltò le spalle e se ne andò.

La palla da squash ricominciò a rimbalzare.

Quella sera Molly Hooper, davanti allo specchio del bagno, si fissò a lungo. Provò ad odiarsi, voleva odiarsi per quello che aveva detto…ma non ci riuscì!

Aveva fatto la cosa giusta, aveva fatto la dannatissima cosa giusta!

Spense la luce, andò in camera sua e si sedette sul letto.

Quella notte Molly Hooper non riuscì a dormire. Nemmeno le successive.


	2. Si era anche fatto sparare, quell'idiota

Si incamminò verso lo spogliatoio massaggiandosi una spalla. La camminata, rapida ma pesante, sottolineava ancor di più la sua stanchezza.

Prese le chiavi dalla tasca destra ed aprì rapidamente l'armadietto alla ricerca del...

Un' ombra...con la coda dell'occhio aveva visto un' ombra riflessa nello specchio appeso sull'anta...non poteva essere!

Si voltò di scatto, forse leggermente spaventata...era lì, lui era lì!  
>Quando lo vide accennare un sorriso, rispose nella medesima maniera.<p>

«Sei tornato!»

Lui alzò un sopracciglio.

«Mi sembra abbastanza ovvio, Molly...»

Il sorriso di lui si ampliò.

Lei avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, avrebbe voluto ridere, avrebbe voluto urlare, avrebbe voluto fare tante di quelle cose che finì per non fare nulla. Rimase lì, immobile, sorridente...

Si riscosse improvvisamente dai suoi pensieri come svegliata da un incubo.

«Ti...ti serve qualcosa?...Perché il laboratorio non è utilizzabile per un paio di giorni ma...ma se vuoi..»

Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«No!...No, ero venuto solo per...»

Molly annuì e fissò le proprie dita per qualche istante. Poi sospirò e tornò a guardarlo.

«Come stai?...»

Non era una domanda di circostanza...lui lo sapeva...

«…Bene»

Non era una risposta di circostanza...e lei lo sapeva...

«John?»

«...Un po' meno!»

Sorrisero entrambi.

Si sentirono dei passi veloci ed un trafelato infermiere entrò disorientato nello spogliatoio.

«Dottoressa Hooper!...Un'emergenza!»

Sia lei che Sherlock si voltarono verso il ragazzo. La patologa sorrise a mezza bocca.

«Donald, considerando su chi lavoriamo mi chiedo che emergenza possa esserci...qualcuno si è alzato e sta camminando per l'obitorio?...»

L'infermiere arrossì, nonostante nella voce di Molly non ci fosse ne critica ne scherno del collega ma semplice ilarità per la situazione.

Sherlock la guardò di sbieco e le sue labbra si incurvarono leggermente, in risposta allo sguardo allegro della patologa.

Il ragazzo iniziò a balbettare qualche sorta di spiegazione prima di bloccarsi ad osservare il detective.

«Ma...ma lei...lei è...Sher...Sherlock Holmes!...»

Il detective portò le mani dietro la schiena.

«Così dicono...»

L'infermiere impallidì.

La patologa rise e guardò con finta disapprovazione il consulente investigativo.

«Dannazione Sherlock!...Hai appena rovinato la mia collaudata battuta su emergenze e cadaveri...»

Poi prese sottobraccio l'infermiere, quasi svenuto, e lo tranquillizzò. Rispose alle sue domande più assurde...zombie, resurrezioni, vampiri?!...e gli disse di precederla.

Sherlock seguì con lo sguardo il ragazzo che, andando via, sbatteva contro barelle, porte e muri.

«Fra poco tutta l'Inghilterra saprà che sei tornato...»

Sherlock chiuse le palpebre un paio di volte e riportò il suo sguardo su di lei.

«...Non vuoi sapere se ho provato?»

Molly si immobilizzò.

Il suo volto la tradiva…si leggeva paura, dubbio, panico…tristezza…

Nonostante tutto si sforzò di sorridere. Sapeva che lui aveva letto in lei tutte quelle sensazioni ma lei, decise di sorridere…un sorriso di circostanza, uno di quelli che ogni persona adulta deve saper fare ma che a lei riuscivano malissimo.

«No...» chiuse gli occhi per riprendere fiato, non riusciva a controllarsi…«No…non riguarda me, Sherlock...riguarda te, solo ed esclusivamente te!»

Riportò lo sguardo su di lui ma non riuscì a decifrarne il pensiero.

Si fissarono per una frazione di secondo.

«Ora...ehm...devo andare...»

Stava fuggendo! Si, stava fuggendo…non era pronta, non si era preparata abbastanza. Aveva lavorato, in quegli ultimi anni, su di sé e sul dimenticare Sherlock…ma trovarselo davanti agli occhi, a pochi centimetri da lei, all'improvviso…per quello non era ancora pronta, no…

Abbassò lo sguardo e si incamminò verso l'uscita...spinse la porta che portava al corridoio e si allontanò.

Sherlock rimase qualche istante immobile...cercava di capire il comportamento di Molly Hooper...se le cose con John fossero state normali, forse avrebbe chiesto a lui...forse...

* * *

><p>Dopo aver passato un'intera giornata con lui, dopo aver "lavorato" con lui, dopo aver avuto da lui le parole più sincere e dolci..."la persona che conta di più!"...dopo un altro bacio, dopo lui che si chiudeva il cappotto, dopo lui che si incamminava non sapeva dove, dopo tutto questo Molly aveva deciso.<p>

Aveva espirato, preso la strada opposta a quella di lui e aveva deciso di chiudere con la questione Sherlock Holmes. Ora si sarebbe concentrata su Tom, solo e soltanto su Tom.

Non sapeva perché ne aveva parlato con Sherlock, forse era solo per sentire se stessa dirlo ad alta voce, dirlo a lui. Comunque non importava più. Ciò che importava era Tom!

Era convinta di Tom, era convinta di lei e Tom, era convinta di loro!

La sua mente ne era convinta, dannazione!...ora doveva solo convincere il resto di sé che quella era la scelta giusta...come diavolo faceva Sherlock, a farlo? come riusciva Sherlock a far predominare la sua mente su tutto il resto?...come faceva, Sherlock?...

Si maledisse a bocca stretta..."magari non passando la successiva mezz'ora dopo aver deciso di chiudere la "questione Sherlock", a pensare a Sherlock, Molly?!"

* * *

><p>Chiuse il libro che fece un rumore sordo e strinse il cuscino del divano ancor di più…<p>

Se li meritava, questa era la realtà!

Forse tre erano troppi ma se li meritava, ecco tutto...e poi, in fondo, pensandoci bene, tre erano giusti.

Uno era per Tom.

Insomma, se non ci fosse stato lui, se non fosse stato per lui, se non fosse stato per lui al matrimonio di John e Mary che se ne andava via…da solo….

Insomma si, se non ci fosse stato lui, lei e Tom avrebbero potuto stare bene insieme...anzi benissimo!...Ok, forse non benissimo ma sarebbero stati felici, ecco...sarebbero stati una di quelle coppie tenere, definite da tutti come "una coppia solida", che anche dopo 40 anni di matrimonio si sarebbero comunque voluti bene, sarebbero stati quella coppia di vecchietti che si chiamano "cara" e "caro"..."Probabilmente perché ormai avevano dimenticato il nome del rispettivo compagno!"...sbuffò alla sua parte cinica…poi si bloccò… pensò a se stessa, a 70 anni, con Tom, a chiamarlo "Caro"…che tristezza!

Buttò il cuscino in un angolo del divano e si alzò di scatto iniziando a camminare lentamente. Il libro appoggiato tutt'altro che delicatamente su di una mensola, si lamentò in silenzio.

Ok, va bene!...Forse…si, forse uno avrebbe potuto evitarselo...però gli altri due no! Assolutamente no!

Uno era per Miss Adler.

Lei gli aveva detto di provarci e d'accordo ma…non poteva pensare che Sherlock fosse così banale, in fatto di donne...insomma, la sexy dominatrice?! Ma che razza di cliché!...Va bene, forse non era una banale "sexy dominatrice" però...D'accordo, non poteva fargliene una colpa...in fondo lui, l'amava e questo Molly lo sapeva...Dannazione! Perché doveva essere così comprensiva e corretta?!...Non poteva essere semplicemente gelosa come la maggior parte dell'universo femminile?!...No! Lei voleva capire e voleva aiutarlo, quell'idiota di Sherlock Holmes...perché era la cosa giusta da fare!...Probabilmente l'aveva gettato nelle braccia di quella donna più bella di lei, più sexy di lei, più intelligente di lei…insomma, più tutto ma nonostante ciò, non riusciva ad odiarsi…perché?...Perché era la cosa giusta da fare!...Lei faceva sempre la cosa giusta da fare, purtroppo...

«Sei patetica!»

Il suo riflesso sull'anta dell'armadio era a dir poco impressionante…

Perfetto, gliene avrebbe potuti evitare due ma uno no, uno se lo merita!

Uno schiaffo se lo meritava assolutamente!...perché?...perché è Sherlock, dannazione!...e perché aveva fatto quell'idiozia del "drogarsi per un caso"...altro che genio, quell'uomo era un completo idiota!

Il cellulare vibrò.

Si voltò di scatto, riscossa dai propri pensieri. Le dita le facevano male per quanto aveva stretto eccessivamente i pugni.

«Ciao John!...»

Sentì le gambe iniziare a cederle. Iniziò lentamente a piegarle per potersi sedere sul divano invece che crollare a terra.

Avevano sparato a Sherlock.

Si era anche fatto sparare quell'idiota!

* * *

><p>Seduta sullo sgabello davanti all'isola della cucina, pronta per uscire e con una tazza piena di caffè, Molly Hooper sfogliava l'ennesimo tabloid con le rivelazioni del sesso bollette che avveniva fra le mura di Baker Street.<p>

Un sorriso leggero le increspò le labbra. Se non avesse saputo che era impossibile…

Finì il caffè, si alzò ed infilò cappotto e sciarpa. I suoi occhi si riposarono sul giornale…nonostante tutto era gelosa di Janine, doveva ammetterlo…anche se era certa che non fosse accaduto nulla, sapere che quella donna era stata con Sherlock, aveva dormito con Sherlock, aveva baciato Sherlock…di quello ne era certa! John lo aveva detto a Mary e Mary lo aveva detto…insomma, lo sapeva!

Irene Adler per lo meno aveva un certo spessore ma Janine…

Si lasciò cadere di nuovo sullo sgabello. Prese il cellulare. La segreteria telefonica.

«Ciao John, sono Molly…scusa ma non riesco a passare in ospedale….»

Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie ginocchia.

«…dai un abbraccio a Sherlock da parte mia, cioè salutamelo… passerò sicuramente domani…ciao!»

La mano le cadde lentamente fino ad appoggiarsi sulla propria gamba. Gli occhi ancora fissi sul giornale.

Inspirò pesantemente, posò la tazza sul tavolo, prese i giornali e li buttò nella pattumiera.

«Non siete buoni neanche per incartare le uova!»

Uno sguardo all'orologio appeso sopra la mensola delle spezie la fece girare di scatto ed incamminare verso l'ospedale.

Non le era mai capitato di arrivare in ritardo, mai!

* * *

><p>Adesso era decisamente preoccupata.<p>

Si era svegliata di soprassalto, quella mattina, per colpa di una telefonata singhiozzante di Mrs Hudson che la informava della scomparsa di Sherlock dall'ospedale.

Idiota! Idiota! Ed ancora idiota! Che cosa gli diceva il cervello? Con una ferita del genere dove credeva di andare senza morfina, senza antibiotici, senza nulla!

Passò la mattinata ad iniziare ed interrompere piccoli lavori domestici senza alcuna logica, la mente rivolta solo ed esclusivamente all'idiota. Fece finta di pranzare ingurgitando un qualcosa di simile ad un thè e poi si rimise ad iniziare e interrompere cose.

Quando sentì bussare alla porta si ritrovò ad essere innervosita da Sally. Normalmente il fatto che la sua dirimpettaia le chiedesse quasi giornalmente uova o latte non la infastidiva, tutt'altro! Le dava un senso di socialità che spesso le mancava…ma quel giorno, non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere sociale!

Andò al frigo, ne tirò fuori un paio di uova e si incamminò verso l'ingresso urlando e cercando di controllare il fastidio che provava.

«Sally, possibile che ogni mattina e la stessa stor…»

…

Sally era decisamente cambiata dal giorno precedente. Non era più bionda, non era più bassa e soprattutto non era più donna…

Prima che la patologa potesse finire di pronunciarne il nome, Sherlock era già steso sul suo divano, dolorante ed affannato.

«Morfina, Molly…mi serve la morfina!…»


	3. Una volta eliminato l'impossibile

Le braccia conserte, la schiena appoggiata al tavolo e lo sguardo serio di Molly Hooper erano una più che normale reazione all'invasione dell'uomo.

«Secondo te, abitualmente, le persone tengono morfina in casa?...»

Sherlock Holmes, sdraiato, con la testa poggiata su di un bracciolo del divano, la guardò con gli occhi socchiusi per poi tornare a fissare il soffitto. La morfina stava iniziando ad avere effetto.

«…sei un dottore…»

Con un leggero colpo di reni la donna si distanziò dal tavolo.

«No, Sherlock!….sono una patologa!...»

Il tono era tutt'altro che pacato.

Il detective si mise lentamente a sedere.

«Ciò non toglie che ora come ora quella che ho in corpo è morfina…»

Molly strinse ancor di più le braccia intorno a sé.

«Di nuovo: no, Sherlock!...Quella che hai al braccio è morfina rubata…anzi, per l'esattezza, morfina rubata da ME per un'idiota che avrebbe potuto averla senza problemi se non fosse fuggito da un dannatissimo ospedale!»

Stava urlando?...Si, stava decisamente urlando!

L'uomo si alzò cercando di evitare movimenti eccessivi.

«Beh, credo che adesso lo sappia tutto il palazzo!»

La patologa serrò le labbra e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre si incamminava verso la stanza degli ospiti.

«Dove stai andando?».

Non urlava più ma il suo tono normale, quello dolce e remissivo che aveva quotidianamente, era lontano dal tornare.

Lo vide bloccarsi e girarsi lentamente verso di lei. Lo sguardo di chi sta valutando se rispondere o meno ad una domanda estremamente banale.

«…mi sembra ovvio…sto andando a mettermi qualcosa di più appropriato!»

Senza neanche rendersene conto, Molly aveva sciolto le braccia ed aveva fatto un paio di passi verso di lui.

«…Come, scusa?»

L'uomo sbarrò gli occhi.

«Non mi sembra il caso di uscire nuovamente vestito così…ho avuto non pochi problemi ad arrivare sino a qui!»

«Uscire? Uscire?! E dove vorresti andare?...Tu devi tornare in ospedale…e subito!»

Sherlock raddrizzò lentamente le spalle.

«Molly…» le stava parlando come se fosse un'allieva che non comprendeva che uno più uno facesse due e non undici «ho cose più importanti ch…»

Una sconvolta Molly Hooper lo bloccò.

«Più importanti?!...Per l'amor del cielo, Sherlock! E' un miracolo anche solo il fatto di essere arrivato vivo sino a qui…ti rendi conto delle tue condizioni?!»

Senza volerlo, il detective si ritrovò a sorridere.

«Perfettamente!»

Lei lo implorò con lo sguardo.

«Molly, non credi che il fatto di essere scappato da un ospedale, in queste condizioni, indichi che c'è qualcosa di veramente importante che devo fare?»

La patologa abbassò gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare il tappeto persiano del salotto.

«Si, ma…»

Prima che la sua mente crollasse al gioco del detective si riscosse. Lo sguardo di nuovo rivolto all'uomo.

«No, Sherlock!...Non mi convincerai che questa follia abbia senso!»

Il detective sbuffò, urlando il suo nervosismo. I ricci sudati si mossero sulla fronte.

«Molly! Ti prego!...»

Gli istanti di silenzio successivi furono pesanti ed eterni.

La patologa cercò di darsi una postura più rigida e lo guardò con aria inespressiva e dura.

Il detective strinse le labbra ed abbassò lo sguardo.

« Perdonami, non…»

Una impassibile Molly Hooper lo superò, prese il libro che aveva abbandonato in cucina e si sedette sul divano.

«Fai come vuoi, Sherlock…»

Il volto immerso nel romanzo.

L'uomo sospirò, le mani appoggiate sui fianchi.

«…Molly…»

La patologa girò lentamente una pagina. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di degnarlo del suo sguardo!

«Non credo troverai qualcosa da mettere…Tom ha portato via tutto…»

Anche se non lo vide, percepì istintivamente l'irrigidimento del consulente investigativo. Quella che aveva fatto era una semplice costatazione dei fatti ma non era così difficile dedurne il significato celato…Tom non era più lì, anche per via di Sherlock. Non era certo sua intenzione fargliene una colpa, anche perché dubitava che a Sherlock potesse interessare di lei e Tom, ma voleva comunque farglielo capire.

Una sentenza sputata fuori a mezza bocca la fece trasalire.

«Io non prendo gli scarti degli altri…»

Nonostante l'effetto che quelle parole ebbero su di lei, cercò di controllarsi….strinse ancor di più il libro fra le mani…non voleva far trapelare la sua tristezza derivante dal fatto che, in quel momento, tra gli scarti di Tom, c'era anche lei.

Riportò lo sguardo su un accigliato detective…non si era reso conto di quello che le sue parole avevano provocato ma, del resto, cosa ci si poteva aspettare, per ciò che concerneva l'universo sentimentale, da un uomo come Sherlock Holmes?!

La patologa chiuse gli occhi, espirò e li riaprì.

«Dubito che possa starti qualcosa di mio!»

Lo vide sorridere leggermente, darle le spalle e rincamminarsi verso la stanza degli ospiti.

«Ovviamente! Metterò qualcosa di mio…»

Molly sbarrò gli occhi e balbettò leggermente prima di urlare nella direzione del detective un incredulo «Come, prego?!»

* * *

><p>Stava ancora finendo di sistemarsi la camicia quando la sua lingua si trovò costretta a porre una domanda che girovagava nervosa nella sua testa già da qualche istante.<p>

«Cosa, Molly?»

La patologa gli passò lentamente la giacca.

«Quando?»

Il detective la guardò interrogativo.

«Quando sei entrato in casa mia ed hai messo i tuoi vestiti nella mia camera degli ospiti?»

L'uomo alzò leggermente le spalle.

«E' importante?»

La patologa lo fissava con occhi severi.

«Si, Sherlock…è importante!»

L'uomo si infilò la giacca rapidamente, per poi fissarsi allo specchio…una faccia a dir poco orribile!

Iniziò a chiudere i bottoni.

«…qualche tempo fa…»

«Quanto tempo fa, Sherlock?»  
>Il tono di Molly si stava alzando nuovamente.<p>

L'uomo tirò i bordi delle maniche sino a coprire meglio la camicia.

«Non saprei…due, forse tre mesi…»

La patologa spalancò leggermente la bocca prima di iniziare a sogghignare nervosamente.

Sherlock vide nello specchio il riflesso di lei uscire dalla stanza per tornare in salotto.

La seguì lentamente. Le dita ancora appoggiate su di una manica della giacca e le sopracciglia leggermente arcuate.

«C'è qualche problema?»

La patologa si girò verso di lui ancora sogghignante. Una mano appoggiata all'isola della cucina, una stretta esageratamente intorno ad una tazza di caffè, le vene del collo gonfie.

«Qual…qualche problema?!...»

Non riusciva a respirare normalmente.

L'urlo le uscì inaspettatamente dalla gola.

«Dannazione Sherlock!»

L'uomo rimase impassibile.

Molly iniziò a camminare per il salotto, parlando più a se stessa che a lui.

«Ecco di cosa parlava…oh mio Dio, oh mio Dio…pensavo che si riferisse a pensieri, parole…no no…aveva trovato i vestiti…avrà pensato che…oh mio Dio! Oh Mio Dio!...»

Si immobilizzò all'improvviso, voltandosi ad osservare l'impassibile detective che la guardava senza batter ciglio.

Inspirò profondamente prima di parlare.

«Sherlock….possibile che tu non abbia pensato al fatto che mettere dei vestiti da uomo, bada bene: da uomo!...dentro l'appartamento di una donna impegnata con un ALTRO uomo avrebbe potuto…non so, creare problemi?»

Il consulente investigativo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte.

«Non vedo come!»

Molly fu tentata di schiaffeggiarlo di nuovo e questa volta se li sarebbe meritati tutti…tutti!

«Dal quel che so un rapporto di coppia si basa anche sulla fiducia reciproca…»

La patologa strinse gli occhi e sibilò un qualcosa di simile ad un "non provare a dire a me su cosa si basa un rapporto di coppia, Sherlock!", prima di sedersi nuovamente sul divano.

Le tornò alla mente tutta la litigata con Tom…lui che l'accusava di avere qualcun altro, lei che negava, lui che le urlava contro "ma li ho visti! Capisci?!...smettila di negare!", tutto il discorso disgustoso su chi ci fosse stato prima di lui a convivere con lei, tutta la conversazione assurda ed irreale su Sherlock…ed era tutto per quei vestiti, era tutto partito da quell'idiota di Sherlock che…se ne stava andando senza dirle nulla…  
>La patologa saltò in piedi come una molla.<p>

«Dove stai andando?»

Lui, capotto col bavero alzato, sciarpa al collo, la guardò per qualche istante con uno sguardo che a Molly sembrò…dolce, forse?

«Ti ho già detto che è una cosa importante!»

Senza neanche rendersene conto la bocca della patologa sputò fuori i suoi pensieri senza che lei potesse fermarla in alcun modo.

«Ma certo!...Tu vieni qui, pretendi da me che ti aiuti, che faccia cose che vadano contro la mia morale, fai crollare il rapporto più stabile che abbia mai avuto e poi te ne vai perché…beh, certo, se una delle tue donne ha un problema devi correre…»

Già mentre pronunciava quella frase sgrammaticata e sregolata si rendeva conto della banalità ed immaturità del tutto ma ormai era troppo tardi. Avrebbe voluto sparire, non riusciva neanche a posare i suoi occhi su Sherlock per quanto era imbarazzata.

Il cellulare la salvò.

Il suono alto ed elettronico della suoneria la fece ridestare dai suoi pensieri e correre a rispondere mentre alle sue spalle sentiva un laconico Sherlock articolare un flebile "…le mie donne?..."

«Pronto?...Ciao John…si, ehm, no non sono ancora a lavoro per questo non mi hai trovata…sono in ritardo…se ho visto Sherlock?...»

Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio di fronte a se. L'immagine riflessa del suo salotto non comprendeva quella del detective…se ne era andato…

«No…certo che no…»

* * *

><p>Quando, arrivata in ospedale, le chiesero dove secondo lei potesse nascondersi Sherlock, non riuscì a controllare tutti i sentimenti e le sensazioni che gravitavano dentro di lei ma, a quanto pare, nessuno se ne accorse…<p>

«Solo la camera degli ospiti…beh, e la mia camera…lui ha bisogno di spazio…»

* * *

><p>Era immobile a fissare la tv da non sapeva più quanto tempo.<p>

Sicuramente non erano ore ne tanto meno minuti ma non avrebbe saputo quantificare realmente il tempo che era passato.

Le mani ancora a tenere i lembi del camice, la luce soffusa irradiata dallo schermo dell'apparecchio e l'irragionevolezza di quello che stava guardando, le avevano fatto perdere il contatto con la realtà.

Una voce stridula alle sue spalle espresse i suoi pensieri.

«Ma non può essere!...E' impossibile!...E' morto!»

Molly cercò di controllare la sua mente. Ciò che stava pensando non poteva essere reale, la paura stava avendo il sopravvento sulla razionalità dei suoi pensieri. Tuttavia, per quanto volesse trovare un'alternativa possibile e logica, il suo istinto la fece tremare. Percepì il brivido espandersi dalla sua schiena fino a tutto il suo corpo.

Ancora irrigidita dalla paura, si girò lentamente verso il proprietario di quella voce artificiosa e canzonatoria.

Fissò l'uomo di fronte a sé e, senza che se ne rendesse conto, le tornò in mente una frase di Sherlock: "Una volta eliminato l'impossibile, ciò che resta, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità".

Un rumore sordo la riscosse dai suoi pensieri.

Il cellulare, il cellulare stava vibrando sul tavolo di fianco a lei.

Lesse il nome della persona che la stava cercando.

Riportò lo sguardo sull'essere in completo scuro e cravatta nera di fronte a sé.

«Oh Molly, non credo sia il caso di rispondere, sai?...Prima, io e te, dobbiamo rivangare i vecchi tempi…i bei vecchi tempi!»

Vide la mano di lui muoversi sinuosamente. I suoi occhi la seguirono sino a quando arrivo ad indicare la porta dell'obitorio.

Riportò lo sguardo sull'uomo. La sua voce stridula ed il suo sorriso tirato ritornarono.

«…dopo di te…»

Molly Hooper uscì dal laboratorio seguita da un ghignante Jim Moriarty.

Il telefono continuava a vibrare sul tavolo del laboratorio.

Le otto lettere bianche che componevano il nome Sherlock continuavano a brillare.

Poi, nell'obitorio, tornò il silenzio.


	4. Sai giocare a scacchi, Molly Hooper?

Che un tempo avesse avuto quell'uomo per amante, le parve di colpo inverosimile e assurdo. Non riusciva a persuadersi di aver accostato la bocca alle labbra di lui.* Men che meno in quel momento.

Lo vedeva seduto lì, sulla poltrona di Sherlock, la luce del sole al tramonto che delineava i contorni della figura di lui, le sue dita intente a collocare gli ultimi pezzi sulla scacchiera di marmo; lo osservava e continuava a domandarsi cosa di lui, in passato, le avesse fatto pensare che potesse essere quello giusto. Certo, si era finto un'altra persona, ciononostante lei aveva ipotizzato che quella persona, anzi quell'essere, potesse essere per lei…si, insomma. che potesse essere qualcosa!

Aveva posizionato l'ultimo pezzo ed ora la fissava con il suo solito ghigno sulle labbra.

Molly, stupendo anche se stessa, gli restituì uno sguardo serio e deciso.

«Sai giocare a scacchi, Molly Hooper?»

Lei sbarrò leggermente gli occhi.

Suo padre le aveva insegnato le regole da piccola.

Le venne in mente una delle loro tradizionali partite natalizie di fronte al camino. La sua mano piccola e incerta che si avvicinava ad un pezzo, lo sguardo bonario di suo padre che sollevava le sopracciglia ogni qualvolta la sua manina si avvicinava al pezzo sbagliato, il suo sorriso ed il leggero assenso quando finalmente lei prendeva il pezzo giusto, la felicità e la tenerezza di quei momenti. Tuttavia sapeva perfettamente di non essere in grado di fare una partita "reale", soprattutto non contro un genio del crimine con una logica ed un'intelligenza superiore alla sua. Ciononostante non poteva rifiutarsi dall'accettare quell'implicita sfida.

«Conosco le regole…»

L'uomo sorrise.

«Quindi…sai giocare…»

La patologa alzò il sopracciglio.

«Conoscere le regole degli scacchi non vuol dire sapere giocare a scacchi!»

Disse quella frase senza pensare.

Era una frase che suo padre diceva spesso. "Sapere le regole degli scacchi, Molly, non vuol dire saper giocare a scacchi!". La diceva bonariamente a lei, la diceva pacatamente ad amici o parenti che consideravano il suo passatempo come una mera applicazione di regole e schemi. "Neanche nel tempo libero sa rilassarsi, tuo padre!", la voce di suo zio le rimbombava nella testa. Tuttavia lei sapeva cosa volesse dire suo padre con quella frase. Non era una semplice osservazione riguardante un gioco come un altro ma una regola universale. Non basta conoscere le regole che gestiscono la vita per saper vivere.

Lo sguardo d'odio che Moriarty le stava rivolgendo la riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e tacquero entrambi per qualche minuto.  
>«Perché siamo qui?...»<p>

L'uomo modificò nuovamente la sua espressione e sorrise, appoggiandosi allo schienale, i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona.

La sua voce fu un sussurro.

«Dobbiamo fare una sorpresa!...Dobbiamo fare una sorpresa a Sherlock, Molly!»

La patologa provò a dire qualcosa ma tutto quello che le uscì dalle labbra fu un leggero balbettio.

Il colpo prodotto dalle mani dell'uomo la fece bloccare.

«Benissimo!...Mentre aspettiamo, iniziamo a giocare!»

Molly fissò la scacchiera come ipnotizzata.

«E se io non volessi giocare?...»

Moriarty serrò le labbra e scosse la testa.

«Non credo tu abbia scelta…»

La pistola che l'uomo posizionò accanto alla scacchiera attirò lo sguardo della patologa.

«Hai i bianchi…a te la mossa Dottoressa Hooper…»

* * *

><p>Fissava il cellulare di Molly nella sua mano guantata. Il laboratorio era praticamente al buio.<p>

La sua mente cercava di capire e ricostruire. Come poteva essere vivo? Dove aveva sbagliato? Perché Molly? Se per le prime due domanda aveva delle improbabili ma non impossibili risposte, per l'ultima aveva una sola certezza: si era affidato eccessivamente a Molly ed al suo aiuto e così facendo l'aveva esposta. Al tempo stesso, era sicuro anche di un'altra cosa: Moriarty attribuiva a Molly un'importanza che per lui, lei, non aveva…sicuramente no!

Rispose rapidamente alla telefonata di un affannato e preoccupato John.

«Non è…non è nel suo appartamento!»

Il detective sospirò leggermente.

«E questo dovrebbe stupirmi, John?»

Continuava ad osservare il telefono della patologa nella sua mano. Non si era reso conto di aver iniziato ad accarezzarne lo schermo con il pollice.

La voce dura e nervosa del dottore lo riscosse.

«No, certo….tu ovviamente lo sai che non è qui…quindi, dove si trova, Sherlock?»

Il consulente alzò gli occhi al cielo e si incamminò verso la porta del laboratorio.

«Ho delle ipotesi…»

Dall'altro capo del telefono il dottore sbuffò di nervosismo.

«E vuoi condividerle?»

Il laconico no del detective fu seguito da qualche istante di silenzio da parte di Watson.

«Come diavolo fai ad essere così tranquillo?...Sei veramente un…»

Sherlock sorpassò il portone dell'ospedale e fece cenno ad un taxi in arrivo. L'attenzione destinata a John era pari a nulla, sino a quando non sentì un vociare al di sotto delle offese dell'amico.

«Chi è che parla?»

«Come?»

«Chi c'è lì con te?»

«E' arrivato Tom.»

«Chi?»

Il dottore sospirò e rispose a bassa voce.

«Tom!...L'ex fidanzato di Molly…magari sa qualc…»

Il tassista vide il suo allampanato cliente attaccare nervosamente il telefono e bofonchiare offese incomprensibili. Poi i suoi occhi osservarlo di rimando attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Colto sul fatto l'autista tossicchio leggermente.

«Per dove, signore?»

* * *

><p>Jim Moriarty mosse lentamente la torre in d8 e si riaccascio sulla poltrona nera con il suo costante ghigno stampato sul volto.<p>

Molly inspirò profondamente e fissò la scacchiera per qualche istante. Per lei era già un miracolo essere arrivata sino a lì ma ora non sapeva cosa fare.

Lui aveva il re in c8, chiuso da tre pedoni rispettivamente in a7, b7 e c6, la torre affiancava il re ed il cavallo la proteggeva da d7.

Era rigida, la schiena diritta staccata dallo schienale, le dita delle mani intrecciate nervosamente. La sua mente stava tornando all'infanzia, agli insegnamenti del padre ma non riusciva a trovare una soluzione per non soccombere.

Inspirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi.

Rivide il volto di suo padre, la parte destra illuminata dalla luce rossa del fuoco, gli occhi dolci e la voce calma che la redarguiva scherzosamente: "osserva Molly…se fossi nei miei panni, di cosa avresti paura?".

Riaprì gli occhi e fissò la sua regina in e4. Avvicinò lentamente la mano verso il pezzo di marmo bianco, lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell'uomo ghignante di fronte a sé.

Riportò la sua attenzione sulla scacchiera, mise le dita sulla regina e la sollevò leggermente.

Uno scricchiolio la fece bloccare.

Jim Moriarty rimase immobile, solo i suoi occhi si spostarono sino a raggiungere la porta chiusa del salotto. Molly lo imitò, voltando leggermente il volto verso la sua destra.

La porta si aprì lentamente con un rumore tetro ed un severo Sherlock Holmes fece due passi dentro la stanza.

Molly, con ancora in mano la regina e la schiena rigida, strinse le labbra fissando il detective a pochi metri da lei. Lui non la guardava, lo sguardo fisso in quello di Moriarty.

«Accomodati pure, Sherlock…fai come fosse casa tua…»

La cupa risata dell'uomo riecheggio nel silenzio.

Per qualche istante nessuno dei tre si mosse poi Sherlock sfilò i guanti, li posò sul tavolo, si tolse il cappotto, lo appese dietro la porta e si mise al centro della stanza, le spalle al muro con lo smile.

Moriarty continuava a fissarlo.

Il detective, le mani incrociate dietro la schiena, contraccambiò lo sguardo.

«Grazie Molly…continuo io…»

La patologa sobbalzò leggermente, gli occhi si spostavano prima sull'uno e poi sull'altro.

L'uomo seduto alzò l'indice e lo mosse leggermente.

«Oh Sherlock, non conosci le regole?...Ormai ha il pezzo in mano, deve giocare…»

Il detective portò la sua attenzione sulla scacchiera e poi alla patologa. Per qualche istante i due si osservarono, poi Sherlock tornò a fissare la scacchiera.

Molly continuò ad osservarlo e ne indagò il sembiante. Quasi fosse quello di uno sconosciuto, ne guardava il volto cercando di indovinare il carattere. La fronte era nobile e spaziosa, modellata da una forte tensione intellettuale, la bocca invece era severa e priva di condiscendenza. Nei suoi lineamenti tutto era rigore, energia e forza. Ammirava quella serietà trattenuta, la manifesta asprezza del suo essere che lei, aveva sempre ritenuto segno di scarsa cordialità e avrebbe volentieri scambiato con una più socievole facondia. Gli occhi però, che dovevano racchiudere il vero segreto, erano immersi nella scacchiera. Non poteva far altro che fissare con aria interrogativa il profilo di quel volto, come se sulla linea arcuata fosse scritta una parola sola, la parola della grazia o della condanna.* Lui levò lo sguardo per riportarlo su di lei ed istintivamente, la patologa, si ritirò in fretta tornando ad osservare la sua mano con la pedina stretta fra le dita.

Ingoiò nervosamente e mosse la regina per mangiare il pedone in c6.

Con uno scatto repentino, l'uomo di fronte a lei mangiò la sua regina con il pedone che aveva in b7.

Molly fissò quel volto distorto da un ghigno duro e si rinchiuse nelle spalle.

«Noioso, noioso…Noioso!»

Il detective chiuse le palpebre e scosse leggermente la testa.

La patologa si fece ancora più piccola. Sentì nuovamente la voce seria di Sherlock dire "Grazie Molly…continuo io!".

Si alzò lentamente, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

La voce sinuosa di Jim Moriarty attirò lo sguardo di entrambi i presenti su di lui.

«Grazie mille Molly…spero non ci sia del rancore fra di noi, sai…per ciò che c'è stato?!»

La patologa arrossì e si immobilizzò.

«Ma oramai credo non sia più così, mia cara…abbiamo chiarito, dico bene?»

Non riusciva più a muoversi, il fatto che si stesse implicitamente parlando del suo "rapporto" con Moriarty, davanti a Sherlock…

Il detective, lo sguardo ancora inchiodato a quello dell'uomo, sciolse le mani e tese la sinistra, lentamente, verso la patologa.

Molly, gli occhi ancora bassi, le braccia molli, allungò lentamente la sua mano destra sino a posarla su quella dell'uomo ma non riuscì a muoversi.

Fu solo quando sentì la mano di Sherlock stringersi attorno alla sua e tirarla verso di sé, che riuscì a muovere le sue gambe ed a posizionarsi dietro di lui.

«Vai, Molly!»

Avrebbe voluto rispondere di no ma la voce del cattivo delle favole parlò per lei.

«No Sherlock! Molly resterà qui, a farci compagnia!»

Il detective sbottonò la giacca e si accomodò sulla poltrona che apparteneva a John.

«Non credo sia necessario. La partita è praticamente finita.»

«Esattamente! Ho dei progetti per te e per lei!». La patologa si accasciò fino a sedersi sul tavolo basso di fronte al sofà. «A te, Sherlock!»

Il consulente investigativo incrociò le dita delle mani, le sopracciglia corrugate ad osservare l'uomo. Gli occhi erano quasi spalancati, le narici si allargavano e richiudevano convulsamente, le labbra tese da troppo tempo fremevano leggermente. Era certo della vittoria e stava aspettando solo di poterne godere i benefici. Un animale acquattato che dopo ore di paziente attesa, freme quando ormai mancano pochi istanti al balzo.

Sherlock Holmes sciolse con innaturale lentezza le mani ed allungò due dita verso l'alfiere bianco più vicino a sé. L'uomo di fronte a lui rilassò le labbra a mascherare il sorriso innaturale.

«Alfiere in a6…» Jim Moriarty alzò le sopracciglia, le narici si bloccarono improvvisamente, le labbra erano solo un taglio nero sul viso. «Scacco matto!»

Prima che quelle parole fossero realmente comprese da Jim Moriarty, il detective si alzò, richiuse la giacca e si voltò verso la patologa mimando un perentorio e muto "vai via!". Molly strinse i pugni poggiati sulle ginocchia e mosse la testa in segno di diniego, nonostante lo sguardo duro e severo dell'uomo che non ammetteva repliche.

Un suono sordo proveniente dalla poltrona li fece voltare verso il camino.

«Scacco…matto…»  
>Il detective incrociò le mani dietro la schiena e si voltò completamente verso il suo avversario.<p>

«Per essere precisi è il matto di Boden**: si sacrifica la regina per permettere agli…»

Jim Moriarty spostò il suo sguardo dalle pedine al detective.

«…alfieri di fare scacco, quando c'è stato un arrocco lungo...sei stato fortunato.»

Il consulente investigativo alzò le sopracciglia con aria canzonatoria.

«Fortuna? Non credo nella fortuna né tanto meno nel caso. Ho semplicemente concluso la trappola che Molly aveva iniziato…» Moriarty abbassò lo sguardo sino a posarlo sul volto della patologa, prima che il detective riattirasse la sua attenzione «a quanto pare le tue abilità scacchistiche sono limitate…»

L'uomo sogghignò, infilò le mani nelle tasche ed alzò le spalle prima di ritornare di fronte alla scacchiera.

«Come puoi dirlo Sherlock?! Non mi hai battuto tu, lo ha fatto la nostra cara Molly! Continuo a sottovalutarla...Rivincita?»

La ragazza guardò di sfuggita quell'essere per poi spostare il suo sguardo su Sherlock. Lo vide chiudere e riaprire le palpebre, inspirando pesantemente.

«Ora basta! Dimmi che cos'è che vuoi!»

Moriarty si chinò agilmente e prese la pistola che aveva precedentemente posato sul tavolo basso.

Molly si alzò istintivamente. Il detective rimase immobile, frapponendosi fra lei e l'uomo.

«Io voglio te Sherlock! Voglio che tu muoia, te l'ho già detto, non essere noioso!»

Il detective fece qualche passo sino a posizionarsi a pochi centimetri dal volto del suo interlocutore.

«Benissimo, allora concludiamo la faccenda!»

Jim Moriarty sorrise leggermente.

«Come siamo nervosi!» Con il braccio armato puntato verso il detective, si allontanò da lui e si rivolse con tono confidenziale e scherzoso alla patologa. «Credo ce l'abbia con me! Sai, Molly, è dovuto tornare a Londra per colpa del mio fedele Lord Moran e suppongo di aver interrotto il suo dolce idillio con Miss Adler. Non è vero, Sherlock?»

Molly sbarrò leggermente gli occhi in direzione del detective. Tutto ciò che vide furono le sue mani stringersi e le spalle irrigidirsi. Poi riabbassò lo sguardo, tornando a fissare la trama del tappeto…non voleva saperlo, non voleva sapere di Sherlock ed Irene, non voleva!

* * *

><p>* Inspirato a "Paura" di Stefan Zweig<p>

** Il matto di Boden esiste ^^ E' una metodologia di scacco matto scoperta dall'inglese Samuel Boden nel 19° secolo ed è lo scacco per eccellenza per quanto riguarda gli Alfieri


	5. Non sei così superficiale

**Nota autore:** Rieccomi qui ^^

Prima di lasciarvi al capitolo, però, volevo dire solo due cosine: 1. Non sono convita di come ho "concluso" la faccenda Adler (leggendo capirete cosa intendo ^^) e, se vi va di scrivermelo, vorrei avere da voi un parere sulla scelta fatta da Sherlock, se per voi è più probabile quella che gli ho fatto prendere io o l'altra (forse questa domanda avrei dovuto metterla a fine capitolo xD) 2. Devo di nuovo ringraziare tutte/i voi per i bellissimi commenti e le riflessioni scambiate, per me valgono veramente tantissimo!

Detto questo, alla prossima storia e come sempre….criticate, mi raccomando! ^^  
>Anne<p>

* * *

><p>Oh dannazione, non era quello il momento di comportarsi come un'adolescente rifiutata! Lo supponeva, ne era praticamente certa e adesso, solo perché quell'odioso individuo aveva dissipato i suoi dubbi, doveva cedere?...Non l'avrebbe fatto, non quella volta!<p>

Rialzò il volto con aria indifferente e puntò i suoi occhi in quelli dell'uomo di fronte a sé.

«Probabile Jim…» da dove le usciva quel Jim?!

In realtà, riflettendoci, lui si era rivolto a Sherlock ma lei sapeva perfettamente che quel colpo era riservato a lei.

Moriarty continuò a sorridere.

«E suppongo a te non interessi!»

La patologa alzò leggermente le spalle.

«Dovrebbe?»

Sherlock Holmes era ancora di spalle, come se la conversazione non lo riguardasse.

L'altro cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, la mano libera in tasca.

«No…no, certo. Voi siete solo, amici, giusto?»

Molly lo seguiva con gli occhi.

«Non direi!...Probabilmente sai più cose tu di me che lui»

Il detective si girò e la fissò. Una maschera inespressiva. Molly non capiva né cosa stesse pensando né cosa stesse provando. Fu quello, che la salvò dal crollare

Moriarty piegò leggermente le ginocchia e rise sonoramente.

«Si, credo proprio di si…ma del resto, mia cara, noi siamo stati amici…intimi…»

Il fatto che lui avesse caricato quella parola di ogni possibile significato non comportò alcuna reazione sul volto di Molly Hooper. Anche se lei avrebbe potuto giurare che, per una frazione di secondo, gli occhi di Sherlock si fossero fatti più scuri, più duri, più severi.

«Caffè?»

Il detective batté un paio di volte le palpebre e poi si girò verso l'uomo.

«Cosa?»

L'uomo sorrideva euforico, un bambino che sa tutte le risposte e vuole farlo sapere al mondo, un pazzo che vuole che gli altri lo ammirino e lo acclamino.

«Il caffè? Come prende il caffè Molly Hooper?»

Sherlock riportò lo sguardo sulla patologa che lo guardava rattristata. Si guardavano e continuarono a guardarsi anche quando il detective rispose "non lo so", anche quando continuò a rispondere con le medesime tre parole alle schizofreniche domande di quell'uomo. "Colore preferito? Compleanno? Sorelle? Libro preferito? Film? Hobbies?".

Più lui andava avanti più Molly tentava di controllare le lacrime che volevano uscire. Non sapeva perché le venisse da piangere: per la costatazione di quanto Sherlock non sapesse di lei? per il fatto che si sentisse così violata in ciò che era, da quell'essere con cui lei si era confidata? per lo sguardo vuoto che Sherlock le stava offrendo? Probabilmente era per tutte quelle cose, ed altre, insieme. Ma non pianse. Si impose di non farlo!

Quando la porta si spalancò violentemente ed uno sconvolto John Watson entrò nel salotto, Molly se ne accorse appena, tanto era rinchiusa in sé stessa.

Vide Moriarty alzare la pistola e puntarla su John; vide il dottore fare la medesima cosa e puntarla sull'uomo; vide Sherlock fare qualche passo in avanti con le mani protese in avanti a cercare di contenere la situazione.

Lei li guardava come se tutto quello non fosse reale e non stesse accadendo proprio lì di fronte a lei, in quel preciso momento. Poi il cellulare di Moriarty iniziò a squillare, con quella sua suoneria improbabile, e l'uomo, innervosito come un bambino, sbatté le mani lungo le cosce.

«Dannazione! Proprio sul più bello…suppongo di dovervi salutare!»

La voce sicura di John la riportò alla realtà.

«Oh, non credo proprio!»

Moriarty lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

«Suvvia dottore, non sia sciocco! Ci rivedremo presto, giusto il tempo di riorganizzarmi!...Io e Sherlock abbiamo una questione in sospeso.»

John Watson guardò di sfuggita il detective.

«Lascialo andare, John!»

Lo sguardo incredulo del dottore non comportò alcun movimento del suo corpo per alcuni istanti. Poi, improvvisamente e con aria nervosa, abbassò l'arma.

Jim Moriarty sorrise e con uno sguardo di sfida si avvicinò al dottore per poi uscire. John si morse le labbra quando sentì il portone di Baker Street chiudersi ed il rombo di un motore allontanarsi.

Aprì le labbra per redarguire il suo collega ma fu troppo lento.

«John, Mrs Hudson…è drogata ma suppongo non sia nulla di forte o che comunque non abbia già usato in precedenza!»

Prima di precipitarsi giù dalle scale, il dottore diede una rapida occhiata ai due superstiti di quella sottospecie di farsa.

Sherlock gli dava le spalle, l'attenzione ancora rivolta alla finestra da cui aveva osservato la fuga del suo antagonista.

Molly immobile, lo sguardo rivolto verso un punto imprecisato del muro…per lo meno non era ferita!

* * *

><p>Quando sentì il dottore scendere rapidamente i gradini, Molly Hooper sbatté le palpebre, fece un paio di passi per circumnavigare il tavolino e si sedette sul divano.<p>

Con la schiena curva, le braccia poggiate sulle ginocchia, con le dita che si torturavano a vicenda, la patologa sentiva solo Sherlock camminare nervosamente per la stanza parlando di complici, rete di comunicazioni e informazioni riguardanti Moriarty.

Senza poter far nulla per fermarlo, il pianto che aveva bloccato fino a quel momento, esplose in singhiozzi e sussulti nonostante lei cercasse di fermarlo con le mani premute sulla bocca.

Sherlock Holmes si bloccò ad osservare quell'essere indifeso che era Molly Hooper in quel momento, senza sapere cosa fare. Fu salvato da un preoccupato e comprensivo John Watson che, tornato al piano di sopra attirato dal pianto, si era affrettato a sedersi accanto a lei ed a cingerla con le braccia, rassicurandola sul fatto che fosse solo una normale reazione all'adrenalina che il suo corpo aveva prodotto in quella snervante situazione.

Quando Sherlock vide lei accucciarsi e trovare conforto nell'abbraccio rassicurante del dottore e sentì il suo pianto scemare, la chiamò debolmente. La reazione della patologa quasi lo spaventò.

La vide liberarsi dall'abbraccio del dottore ed alzarsi improvvisamente. I capelli scomposti e inumiditi dalle lacrime, il volto arrossato, gli occhi gonfi per il pianto che lo guardavano con un odio che mai aveva visto o pensato che potesse provare la dolce Molly Hooper.

La voce afona di lei lo immobilizzò.

«Non rivolgermi mai più la parola, Sherlock Holmes! Mai più!»

Tentò di schiudere le labbra per replicare ma la patologa lo fermò.

«Devi tacere!...Sei una persona arida, meschina, indifferente al resto del mondo ed io non ho nessuna intenzione di rapportarmi con te, ti è chiaro?»

L'orgoglio dell'uomo lo fece reagire istintivamente.

«E' per quelle sciocche domande, non è vero?! Tu non mi hai mai detto nulla, come potevo sapere che…»

Molly spalancò gli occhi e serrò la mascella prima di parlare.

«Non ero io a doverti dire qualcosa, Holmes…» pronunciò quelle 6 lettere a denti stretti «eri tu che dovevi chiedermele! Ma, a quanto pare, non era un tuo interesse ne chiederle ne ricordarle…Sono anni che bevo caffè in tua presenza, anni che parlo della mia famiglia, anni che ci conosciamo e tu, tu che sei l'uomo delle deduzioni e dalla memoria infallibile, tu non vuoi…NON VUOI…ricordarti nulla di me! Per cui…» inspirò, chiuse gli occhi, espirò e rialzò le palpebre «…per cui, ora sono io, che non voglio ricordarmi di te!»

Senza neanche dargli la possibilità di rispondere si girò, scese le scale e sbatté con violenza il portone.

John Watson rivolse il suo sguardo esterrefatto al detective che immobile, le mani ancora in tasca, segno di una manifesta indifferenza oramai scomparsa, fissava la porta da cui era uscita Molly Hooper.

* * *

><p>Era immobile di fronte a portone a fissare il batacchio da almeno un quarto d'ora. Era stanca, completamente zuppa per via del diluvio che ancora imperversava su di lei e soprattutto era senza chiavi. Post-it mentale, Molly Hooper, quando fai delle scenate isteriche e giuri di non vedere mai più qualcuno, evita di dimenticare la tua sciarpa, il tuo cappotto e la tua borsa con dentro le chiavi, a casa sua!<p>

Si sedette sul gradino di fronte al portone, le gambe rannicchiate, le braccia incrociate su di esse ed il volto affondato nel loro incavo. Avrebbe potuto citofonare a qualche vicino, probabilmente l'avrebbe ospitata fino all'arrivo dei pompieri…certo, se avesse avuto un cellulare li avrebbe già chiamati…comunque, il punto non era quello: la verità è che non aveva voglia di relazionarsi con nessuno e che stava bene rannicchiata lì per terra, pioggia a parte!

Un leggero tintinnio di fronte a lei le fece alzare il viso. Quelle erano le sue chiavi ed attaccate ad esse c'era un fradicio quanto lei, Sherlock Holmes.

«Possono essere utili?»

Allungò improvvisamente la mano per prenderle ma l'uomo fu più veloce, facendole tornare sul suo palmo e nascondendole nel pugno.

«Dammi le chiavi, Sherlock!»

«Quindi, ora, sono di nuovo Sherlock!»

Molly si alzò di scatto e lo guardò con aria di sfida.

«Ridammele!»

L'uomo rispose col medesimo sguardo.

«Prima parliamo!»

«Non ne ho alcuna intenzione! Dammi quelle dannate chiavi!»

«E' mio diritto poter rispondere a tutto quello di cui mi hai accusato!»

«Tu non hai più alcun diritto, per quanto mi riguarda!»

Il detective aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Si può sapere che cosa ti è preso? Perché ti sei arrabbiata in quel modo?»

La patologa boccheggiò.

«PERCHE'?...Ma possibile che non ti rendi conto del…»

«Ma certo che me ne rendo conto! Ma non capisco perché tu ti stupisca di una cosa del genere. Sono così, sono sempre stato così, sarò sempre così! Non puoi accusarmi di essere ciò che sono, Molly Hooper.»

La voce dell'uomo era calma e razionale come sempre.

Lei lo guardò con aria triste e scosse la testa.

«No…no, tu sei cambiato! Io lo so, io c'ero quando eri così e ci sono adesso che non lo sei più. Tu non sei più così, adesso decidi di ricordare non solo ciò che è importante per te ma anche ciò che è importante e che riguarda le persone a cui tieni…»

Lui non capiva.

«Molly, non è…»

«Come prende il caffè, John?»

L'uomo scosse la testa e si allontanò di qualche passo.

«Non farò questo gioco assurdo…»

Molly fece due passi avanti per riavvicinarsi a lui.

«Avanti, come prende il caffè John?»

«Molly, smettila!»

La patologa alzò la voce.

«Come-prende-il-caffè-John?»

L'uomo la fissò, gli occhi seri e le labbra tese. Iniziò a guardarsi in giro prima di rispondere.

«…nero…»

«La canzone natalizia preferita di Mrs Hudson?»

Il detective incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

«Questa cosa non ha senso!»

Lei lo incalzò.

«Avanti, la canzone…Jingle Bells? We wish you a Merry Christmas? Santa Claus is…»

Lui sbuffò.

«Va bene, va bene!...La seconda.»

«Il nome di Lestrade?»

«Greg»

Molly inspirò, chiuse gli occhi e li riaprì.

«Il colore preferito di Miss Adler?»

Sherlock smise di guardare altrove e con occhi vuoti la fissò.

«Non puoi sapere se la risposta è giusta!»

«Capisco quando menti»

Lui continuò a fissarla, impassibile.

«Non lo so»

«Ti ho detto: capisco quando menti!»

«…rosso…»

«Il mio libro preferito…»

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, espirò e poi tornò a guardarla.

«Non lo so»

Molly sorrise e tese una mano.

«Le chiavi, per favore…»

Lui sciolse le braccia ma solo per infilare le mani nelle tasche.

«Pensi veramente che il sapere queste cose delle persone sia il metro adatto per giudicare l'importanza che si da ad esse?»

Molly gli sorrise veramente, di cuore.

«No, ovviamente no! Ma sono quelle che le persone vogliono che chi le ama sappia…e tu lo sai. Ed è per questo, che le ricordi!»

L'uomo la scrutò, la mente intenta ad elaborare le informazioni ricevute.

Lei sospirò.

«Ora…posso riavere le chiavi?»

Lui esitò qualche istante prima di rispondere, poi drizzò la schiena e la guardò fiero.

«No!»

Molly sbatté le braccia lungo i fianchi e lo osservò infastidita.

«Benissimo! Allora resteremo qui!»

«Potremmo entrare e parlare?»

«Scordatelo, tu non entri a casa mia…»

«…e tu non entri in casa tua senza di me!»

Disse lui, facendo risuonare le chiavi nella tasca.

Lei incrociò le braccia.

«Perfetto!»

«Perfetto!»

* * *

><p>Passarono cinque minuti in completo silenzio. Molly si era riseduta sul gradino e Sherlock era rimasto immobile, in piedi, di fronte a lei.<p>

«…piove…»

«Sei veramente un detective brillante!»

L'uomo sbuffò.

«E' una cosa ridicola!»

«Dammi le chiavi, vattene a casa e smetterà di essere una cosa ridicola!»

Si udì un tuono e la pioggia, per quanto fosse possibile, aumentò.

La patologa portò lo sguardo sull'uomo che, in mezzo al marciapiede, la scrutava.

«Almeno vieni sotto la tettoia!»

Lui alzò leggermente lo sguardo sopra la testa di lei.

«Non mi sembra stia assolvendo al suo compito…»

Molly alzò il volto e sorrise…come sempre, Sherlock Holmes, aveva ragione! Ciononostante, lo vide fare qualche passo e posizionarsi accanto a lei, la schiena rasente il muro e le mani ancora nelle tasche.

Ritornarono al loro mutismo, poi il detective si schiarì la voce.

«Pensi veramente che sappia più cose di me?»

Molly si voltò ed alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di lui.

«Come?»

«Pensi veramente che Moriarty sappia di te, più cose di quante ne sappia io?»

Molly tornò a fissare la strada di fronte a sé ed alzò le spalle.

«Si»

Il detective tolse le mani dalle tasche e le portò alle tempie massaggiandole.

«Dio santo, Molly..»

Lei tornò a fissarlo, questa volta indispettita.

«Cosa?!...Saremo usciti tre volte, è vero, ma abbiamo sempre parlato ed ha voluto sapere un sacco di cose su di me…si è interessato…» poi il suo sguardo si fece più triste e tornò a guardare di fronte a sé, il volto appoggiato sulle braccia incrociate «certo, lo ha fatto per ottenere le informazioni su di te…però lo ha fatto…»

«Quindi, pensi che un uomo, che ti ha usato solo e soltanto per arrivare a me, ti conosca più di quanto ti conosco io?!»

Molly sbuffò.

«Beh, tecnicamente si!»

Sherlock rimise le mani nelle tasche.

«E poi sono io che non capisco l'animo umano…»

Molly si voltò leggermente per lanciargli uno sguardo gelido ma si trovò a rispondere al mezzo sorriso del detective. Poi risero sommessamente entrambi.

Uno sternuto bloccò la risata della patologa.

Lui sbuffò.

«Molly, per favore, entriamo in casa!»

Lei scosse la testa.

«Piuttosto, perché non mi hai riportato anche il cappotto?»

Lui alzò le spalle.

«Non ci ho pensato!»

Molly bofonchiò prima di sentire il calore del cappotto che lui le aveva appoggiato sulle spalle.

«Non so quanto ti possa esser utile… qualcuno pretende che resti sotto la pioggia…»

La patologa strinse i lembi a coprirsi maggiormente. Poi, con mossa fulminea, infilò la mano nella tasca dove fino a qualche istante prima si trovavano le chiavi.

L'uomo alla sua sinistra le fece saltare sul palmo, prima di infilarle in una tasca dei pantaloni.

«Ci hai sperato veramente?»

La patologa si riaccucciò.

«Ovviamente no!»

Dei passi affrettati alla loro destra li fecero voltare.

«Molly! Cosa fai qui fuori? Hai dimenticato le chiavi?»

La patologa sorrise al ragazzo e si alzò dal gradino. Sherlock si staccò dal muro osservando con aria cupa il giovane.

«Oh, ciao Paul! Veramente io…»

Il detective si intromise.

«In realtà le abbiamo!»

Il ragazzo osservò prima l'uno e poi l'altra con aria interrogativa.

«E…perché non entrate?»

Sherlock si girò verso la patologa.

«Già! Perché non entriamo Molly?»

Lei serrò la mascella e si guardò intorno. Il vicino di casa aggrottò le sopracciglia e fissò con aria di sfida il detective, che ricambiò.

«Molly, ti sta importunando quest'uomo?»

La ragazza sobbalzò leggermente e si frappose fra i due.

«No, no!...Ecco…» sorrise di nervosismo verso il ragazzo che la guardava senza comprendere «beh, si adesso entriamo…»

Sentì l'uomo dietro di sé muoversi ed infilare la chiave nella toppa. La porta si aprì.

«Dopo di te!»

Quanto odiava il falso sorriso di Sherlock Holmes!

* * *

><p>La patologa sorrise al dirimpettaio per salutarlo e chiuse la porta del suo appartamento.<p>

Si tolse il cappotto che aveva ancora sulle spalle e lo porse al detective che, una volta preso, lo poggiò sulla spalliera di una sedia.

Lei lo guardò con noncuranza.

«Ora puoi anche andartene!»

Sherlock, nel centro del salotto, la osservava girovagare per l'appartamento accendendo luci, prendendo il necessario per il thè e togliendosi strati di abiti bagnati.

«Mi stai cacciando?»

La patologa gli donò un sorriso falso e si sedette sullo sgabello della cucina.

«Precisamente!»

«Sei scortese, Molly.»

Lei alzò un sopracciglio.

«Non credo tu sia nella posizione di giudicare il mio livello di cortesia!»

Lui alzò le spalle ed iniziò ad esaminare la sua libreria. Lei lo seguiva con gli occhi.

«Che stai facendo?»

«…verifico…»

«Che cosa?»

Una volta controllati tutti i volumi annuì leggermente.

«Ovviamente, non mi ero sbagliato.»

Lei fece finta di ignorarlo.

«Nessun manuale di scacchi»

«Perché dovrei averne uno?»

Sherlock si voltò a guardarla, redarguendola con lo sguardo.

Lei alzò le spalle.

«E' stato mio padre…ad insegnarmi a giocare, intendo…»

L'uomo annuì e le si avvicinò.

Molly abbassò lo sguardo.

«E' morto, qualche anno fa…»

«Si, lo so…»

La teiera iniziò a fischiare. La patologa si alzò, la spense e versò dell'acqua bollente in una tazza; dopo qualche istante si girò per tre quarti.

Lui la guardò, strinse le labbra e le fece schioccare.

«No, non ho intenzione di andarmene e si, gradisco del thè.»

Lei fissò con odio quel sorriso tirato, aprì l'anta della credenza, ne estrasse un'altra tazza, la riempì e la posò sul tavolo di fronte a lui.

«Mi spiace, non ho il latte!»

Il tono canzonatorio non sfuggì all'uomo.

«Quindi, seguendo il tuo criterio…il fatto che tu ricordi come prendo il thè, vuol dire che…»

Lei aprì leggermente le labbra cercando una risposta e contemporaneamente percepì chiaramente il rossore partire dal suo collo e salire fino alle guance. Stava per incastrarla!  
>Tossì leggermente mentre l'uomo di fronte a sé la osservava soffiando sulla sua tazza.<p>

«Quel criterio vale per te, Sherlock.»

Lui sorseggiò la bevanda dalla tazza e la riposò sul tavolo. Poi rivolse un'occhiata severa alla patologa prima di incamminarsi nuovamente verso la libreria.

«Vediamo un po' se ho capito bene…Io, che sono una persona arida, meschina, indifferente al resto del mondo…erano queste le parole, giusto?» portò la sua attenzione verso la donna ancora seduta in cucina.

Lei sorseggiò il suo thè guardando altrove, per poi annuire fissando il tavolo.

Lui tornò ad osservare la libreria. Prese un grosso tomo, lo scrutò per qualche istante, lo poggiò sul tavolino basso di fronte alla poltrona e continuò a cercare.

«Perfetto! Quindi, io, con tutti questi fantastici pregi, mi ricordo ciò che le persone a cui tengo vogliono che io ricordi per dimostrare il mio…interesse, diciamo. Mentre non ricordo le medesime cose per le persone che non mi interessano. Quindi, tu per me, non sei nessuno, giusto?»

La patologa si alzò e posò la tazza nel lavandino. Fece qualche passo, incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò con l'anca all'isola della cucina. Sorrise debolmente.

«Diciamo più che altro che, non ho rilevanza, ecco.»

Il detective unì le dita delle mani e vi appoggiò sopra il mento, sempre osservando la libreria. Poi, improvvisamente e rapidamente, prese un libro e lo posò a far compagnia al precedente. Poi ne prese un altro ed un altro ancora.

Sollevò la pila e la posò sull'isola, accanto alla patologa.

Molly lo guardò con aria interrogativa prima che lui alzasse il primo libro e le mostrasse la copertina. Continuò a non capire anche quando lui, con aria inespressiva, iniziò a parlare rapidamente come se stesse risolvendo uno dei suoi casi.

«Niente di nuovo sul fronte occidentale, era il preferito di tuo padre e lo ami perché pensi rispecchi parte della sua vita e delle sue sofferenze»

Posò il libro, prese il successivo e così via.

«Pollyanna, te lo leggeva sempre tua madre ed è stato il tuo modello per anni»

«Orgoglio e pregiudizio, forse IL tuo libro preferito»

«E… » sollevò il tomo con un po' di difficoltà « Anatomia di Henry Gray, classico intramontabile e concordo con te, il migliore in circolazione!»

Quando ripose l'ultimo libro sugli altri, il tonfo sordo fu seguito da un silenzio irreale.

Sherlock continuò ad osservarla, inespressivo.

Molly, gli occhi leggermente sbarrati e le labbra socchiuse osservava la pila sul tavolo. Stava per chiedere come avesse fatto, come fosse riuscito a capire che quelli erano i suoi libri preferiti quando un pensiero la fermò.

«Sono quelli più consumati!»

«Insieme ad altri 12 libri, stesso livello di usura…quarta di copertina demarcata sui passaggi riletti, pagine gonfie dal continuo movimento, segni di chiavi o penne sulle copertine perché portati spesso in borsa…non c'entra nulla il fatto che siano consumati.»

Molly lo scrutò, gli occhi a cercare di capire se mentisse. Non voleva ammettere di essersi sbagliata, non poteva essersi sbagliata!

Riportò lo sguardo sulla pila di libri.

«Il Gray era ovvio!»

L'uomo sorrise alzando un sopracciglio.

«Touché!...Tuttavia, devi anche ammettere, che è quello che citi più spesso, quello che usi in laboratorio giornalmente e quello che consulti quando sei incerta…»

Lei tornò ad osservarlo.

Lui tornò al centro del salotto ed allargò le braccia.

«Vuoi che faccia lo stesso con i film? Con i tuoi hobbies? Con che cosa?»

Molly vide il risentimento negli occhi dell'uomo ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu rispondere con tono aspro.

«Non voglio che mi deduci, Sherlock!»

Lo vide scattare e porsi a pochi centimetri da lei.

«Io non ti deduco, Molly Hooper»

Lei sciolse le braccia e strinse i pugni, le labbra serrate per il nervosismo.

«Allora, se sai tutte queste cose di me, perché hai detto il contrario!»

Lui le si avvicinò ancora. Gli occhi spalancati, il viso teso.

«Perché io non le so, Molly!»

Lei sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, corrugando le sopracciglia. Non capiva! A quanto pare, non capiva qualcosa che per Sherlock era ovvio.

L'uomo drizzò le spalle, si ricompose e espirò sonoramente.

«Molly, io non so tutte queste cose di te perché non ne ho bisogno! Ti conosco, so come sei e per questo so che sono questi i libri che ami…ma non è il fatto di conoscere il libro che preferisci che mi fa conoscere te ma il conoscerti che mi fa capire qual è il libro!»

Molly si strinse nelle spalle.

«Beh, il libro preferito da un'idea della persona ch…»

«Molly, per tua stessa ammissione, sapere queste cose di qualcuno non è un parametro per capire quanto affetto si prova per esse. A te non interessa che io sappia come prendi il caffè, o il tuo libro preferito o il nome del tuo orsetto d'infanzia» la patologa sorrise «tu, Molly Hooper, non sei così superficiale ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di ricordarmi di te attraverso cose così superficiali!»

La patologa serrò le labbra, gli occhi le si stavano riempiendo di lacrime.

Lui le si avvicinò, posandole una mano sul fianco per avvicinarla a sé.

«Ammettilo, tutti quei simpatici aggettivi sulla mia persona, erano eccessivi.»

Molly sorrise trattenendo un singhiozzo ed allungando le braccia per stringerle intorno al suo collo.

«Da quando sei così profondo, Sherlock Holmes?»

«Mi hai costretto ad imparare…John non voleva più spiegarmi nulla …»

La patologa rise e si strinse maggiormente a lui non appena sentì le sue labbra posarsi sulle proprie.

Quando si distanziarono, la voce leggermente ansante e sarcastica della patologa riportò l'attenzione di lui dalle sue labbra ai suoi occhi.

«Sai anche baciare…chi te l'ha insegnato ?»

Sentì l'uomo irrigidirsi.

«Non è come pensi tu, io…»

Molly sorrise.

«Meno male…per un attimo ho temuto che le voci messe in giro da Mrs Hudson su te e John fossero vere!»

Il detective la guardò con aria innervosita mentre lei scoppiava a ridere.

«Molto divertente, Molly Hooper…AH!AH!»

La patologa smise di ridere e, con un sospiro pieno di serenità, appoggiò la sua guancia sul petto di lui.

«Molly?»

«Mmh?»

«…Con Irene Adler…»

Lei si strinse maggiormente a lui.

«Sherlock, veramente, non mi interessa se…»

Lui la interruppe. Le labbra appoggiate fra i capelli di lei, gli occhi socchiusi.

«No…devi ascoltarmi: non è successo nulla…»

La patologa sospirò leggermente fissando un punto imprecisato della sua libreria. Si maledisse per aver creduto a Moriarty. Sapeva che Sherlock non mentiva.

«Avresti dovuto provare!». La sua correttezza, la sua dannata correttezza l'aveva fatta essere sincera un'altra volta. Sapeva che se lui avesse provato, magari…

«Non ho voluto provare!»

Lei sorrise e sollevò il volto per guardarlo negli occhi.

«E perché?»

Lui alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise apertamente.

«Voglio sperare che sia una domanda retorica, Molly Hooper?!…mi sono esposto fin troppo stasera!»

Lei rise ed appoggiò la fronte contro quella di lui.

Forse, in fondo, la sua correttezza e la sua integrità nei confronti di Sherlock e di quello che lei credeva essere amore verso Irene Adler, l'avevano aiutata a trovarsi lì. Tra le sue braccia, con il calore del suo corpo vicino al suo, gli occhi che riflettevano la felicità che provava ed un sorriso che mai, mai avrebbe pensato di vedere rivolto a lei.


End file.
